


Skinny dipping

by TigersEye19



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigersEye19/pseuds/TigersEye19
Summary: After the final recoupling mc and Gary are enjoying some time alone together when the other islanders have gone to bed.





	Skinny dipping

**Author's Note:**

> My first romantic fanfic ☺️

It’s a beautiful, clear, calm night in the villa, all the islanders are in bed except for mc and Gary.

God he’s gorgeous.... you think, biting your lip looking up at Gary’s face, as you both cuddle up on the bean bags after the final recoupling. “I know that look” Gary says with a raised eyebrow and a smirk appearing across his lips. “What? I’m just enjoying the view” you tease as your fingers delicately trace over his firm chest. Gary looks out at the view over the infinity pool, the light from the full moon illuminating the contours of his face. “Have you ever gone skinny dipping?” Of all the things you were expecting Gary to say, this wasn’t one of them, and you sit up to look at him properly, intrigued about where the conversation was heading. “No, have you?” “Just once, when I was on holiday with my family. Teenagers just mucking about, my cousin dared me and I never say no to a dare” he replies with a proud look on his face, “how come you never have?” “I’ve just never had the opportunity” you say, and without hesitation Gary sits up, brushes the hair from in front of your ear and whispers “how does now suit you?” You turn your head to look in his eyes, they’re full mischief, eagerly awaiting your answer. “Everyone else is gone to bed, this is our perfect opportunity to make a memory together”. “Aw look at you getting all soppy with me! .... let’s do it!” Gary hops up from the beanbag with excitement, almost knocking you to the floor. He reaches down and help you to stand up beside him, he might not be the tallest boy in the villa but standing beside him with no heels, he dwarfs you with his muscular frame and you’ve never felt safer. Looking up into his eyes you grip the open sides of his soft flannel shirt and slowly move them up over his shoulders and down his arms.

The mischievous grin on his face changes to a more intense look, he can’t take his eyes off your face, examining all your features as you begin to undress him. With his eyes never leaving yours, his hands reach down and grasp the hem of his grey T-shirt, pulling it up over his head in one swift movement. Your heart begins to beat faster, an urgency beginning to build in your lower abdomen, a longing that you’ve only felt when you’re around Gary. His rough, large hands brush your shoulders as he lowers the straps on your sheer jumpsuit, the chiffon falls, grazing your already pert nipples as it falls to your waist. With a sharp tug the rest of the jumpsuit falls to the floor, leaving you standing before Gary in just your black lace panties. Garys breath quickens, you grip his belt and pull him in towards you, bringing your lips close to his ear, feeling him tense and wait for your kisses on his neck. “Race you” you whisper, as you turn and run towards the pool, removing your underwear and tossing them back at Gary, as he stands open mouthed, surprised at the sudden turn of events. A smile makes its way across his lips, “ooooh it’s on!” He chuckles as he tugs his belt open, pulling his jeans and boxers off at the same time, desperate to join you. You jump as high as you can before leaping over the edge of the pool, plunging into the refreshing water below, seconds later Gary lands not far from you, sending a cascade of water over you once again. He moves over to you, gripping your hips, pulling you close. You wrap your arms around his neck, and rest your forehead against his as you both catch your breath while you laugh together. “You’re a cheeky one, I’ll have to keep an eye on you” Gary whispers, the space between your lips becoming smaller. You feel the familiar warmth Gary always seems to ignite between your legs, that tingle that urges you to bring your hips closer to his. “Kiss me” you beg as the distance between you becomes unbearable. Deep and passionately Gary presses his lips against yours, your body’s pushing together, any distance between you is too much. You hadn’t even noticed Gary slowly floating you both over to the side of the pool, only realising when you feel the cold of the tiles on your back. Gary moves his lips to your neck, kissing that sweet spot just below your ear, he’s come to know your body so well after all your intimate moments on the terrace. His hands runs over your skin gently, rippling the water around your bodies, gripping the backs of your thighs and pulling them up around his hips, pressing his erection against you. A moan escapes your lips as he continues to kiss your chest, lifting you slightly higher to reach your breasts with his tongue, tease and tempting each nipple, sending electricity through your body, down, and it feels so amazing. Your hands running over the back of Gary’s head gently guide his lips back to yours, the pulsing below becoming more and more intense, almost unbearable. “Don’t tease me anymore, I need you now.” He’s too close to see but you can feel a grin on his lips. “I hate to break up the fun but the condom is in my jeans pocket, let’s take this to the day bed.” You smile and nod. Gary kisses you intensely, pulling you close again and holding your thighs tightly against him as he moves towards the steps out of the pool, carrying you wrapped around him to the day beds. He lays you down gently as he loosens his grip on your thighs, pulling back off you “I’ll be right back” he breathes as he pulls the duvet over you before he runs off, totally naked and soaking wet across the garden to retrieve his jeans and find the little silver square packet. You can’t help but giggle at him, his goofy smiling face beaming as he runs back towards you, shaking the condom in the air with one hand and covering his semi with the other. He leaps into the bed and pulls the duvet over him, his cold wet legs rubbing against yours. “Come here princess” Gary chuckles as his hand cups your face, guiding your lips to his, moving himself closer beside you as his kisses you deeply. You cant help yourself but reach down and touch him, hard in your hand, slowly stroking him back and forth, teasing him. He moves his hand slowly down your neck, running his thumb over your nipple, teasing you in return before handing you the condom to put on him. “Lay back” you whisper, as you trail kisses down Gary’s neck, his stubble tickling your lips. You move one leg over Gary, positioning yourself right over the top his girth, before slowly lowering yourself down onto him, feeling every inch of him filling every inch of you. “Fuck yes” he whispers as you slowly begin to rock your pelvis back and forth, Gary holding your hips to help set the pace you both move at. His face is intense, examining every inch of your body before locking eyes with you. The pace quickens as you kiss, your tongues intertwined, deepening the electricity between you. Every movement sends waves of pleasure pulsing out all over you, every nerve ending beginning to tingle. Gary’s grip begins to tighten on your hips as you move quicker and harder than before on him. Euphoria begins to build, edging closer and closer with every touch. “You’re amazing babe” Gary whispers. The pleasure and ecstasy begins to spill over you, taking you away for a split second, “Gary!!!!” You call out, forgetting where you are and all the cameras watching you. Seconds later Gary begins to breathe deeper and groans, pulling you as hard as he can against him. His head pushing back against the pillows he lets out a telling moan and you feel him throbbing deep inside you as the rhythm of your hips on him comes to a stop. You collapse down onto his chest, your hair still soaked from the pool. You both lay still for a minute, feeling his heart thump in his chest and listening to his breathing begin to settle. “That was....” he trails off, “I know” you respond, both of you too blissful to even speak. You both lay there holding each other for a while, Gary running his hand up and down your naked back. “You’re so soft, I could stay like this forever” he says and kisses you on the forehead “let’s stay out here tonight.” You look up and nod, kissing him before settling down to doze off on his chest. “Oh shit! I just remembered! Our clothes are all over the garden! You stay there I’ll go get them. I’ll be right back babe” Gary exclaims as he jumps out of the bed, and once again you can’t help yourself but laugh at your silly, goofy Gary, running around the garden naked grabbing up clothes from the Astro turf.


End file.
